Loving the Dashing One
by Mandylovesyou
Summary: A.J. Lee is brokenhearted over her break up with Daniel Bryan. Can she find love with someone better than Daniel? Someone "Dashing"? A.J/ Cody Rhodes
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Okay so this is my first story ever and it's Cody/A.J.! I hope you enjoy

*A.J.'S POV*

I stared at Daniel with pure shock on my face. What does he mean things aren't working out between us? Just two days ago he was kissing me and telling me how much he loved me!What happened to that?

He grinned wickedly "Yup. We're over. I thought you would've been useful getting the World Heavyweight Championship and you were. But I lost it because of you, so you're completely useless." He spat out the word useless, and I felt tears prickeling my eyes. "And..." he started.

"AND WHAT?" I screamed. Tears were streaming down my face. I probably look pathetic. Not as pathetic as I felt though.

"There's someone else." He said it so bluntly. I felt like my heart was ripped into two halves. There's someone else? I should have figured. Every diva on the roster is gorgeous and seductive. I, on the other hand always gets mistaken for a 12 year old girl, and when I attempt to flirt with Daniel, it ends up sounding so childish and lame.

"Who's the girl?" I ask in between sobs. I'm probably going to die inside hearing his answer but at this point I don't think I can be any more heartbroken..

"It's a funny story really. The girl happens to be someone you know really well." his smile was getting bigger within each word. "It's your best friend, Kaitlyn" My heart isn't in two halves anymore, It's a million pieces now. How could she do this to me? We've been best friends for almost two years now. "She'll help me get back the title, and not to mention she's actually beautiful, unlike you" He looked at me with pure disgust in his eyes. I couldn't take anymore of this. I ran to the Daniel's locker room door and opened it. I ran out, but I could still hear Daniel's voice from far away "You'll never amount to anything A.J.!" i ran into a derserted hall way and hid behind some boxes of stage equipment. I just let everything out then and there. I was crying for at least 15 minutes, until I heard someone clear their throat.

"A.J.? What's the matter?" I turn around to face "Dashing" Cody Rhodes with a concerned look on his face.

Soo that is the first chapter! Please leave me a comment telling me what you think! Constructive criticism is allowed, but I don't want any comments that are just there to put me down. See you next time! Oh, and whoever reviews get virtial wrestling cookies! *holds up cookie with Cody's face on it* You know you want it! :D Okay bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there boys and girls! We have officialy come to chapter 2 of "Loving the Dashing One" REVIEW RESPONSE TIME! VIXXY VAMPIRE- Thank you! Teehee, yeah. It's kind of the popular guy falls for the nerdy girl kind of thing :p And lol yes! But at least Cody got a kiss from her already :3 . Castiel's little angel1985- Thank you! And lol sorry, I didn't realize how short it was until I already published it :p. Cdand941- Aww, you're making me blush! Thank you! And now, more is along the way :). **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the WWE or any of the charachters. I only own the plot.**

*Cody's POV*

I was pissed off. I had just gotten off the phone with my girlfriend, Brandi. Apparently, I'm once again the 'Worst boyfriend on the face of the planet.' Why? Because I didn't go to her friend's party last night. I WOULD'VE gone, but Mark Henry thought it would be fun to beat up Josh Matthews. In the aftermath, Josh was bloody and unconscious, so I drove him to the hospital. I didn't leave until a nurse told me that he would be able to get out in a week. By then, it was already 1:00 am, so I figured it was already too late to go. Brandi, however didn't appreciate me missing the party to help "An ugly-ass nerd" Irritated I responded with "So if I was passed out and bloody, you wouldn't help me because I was a nerd?" she hung up after that. That's when I decided to take a walk backstage to help me think.

I was walking past the stage equipment hallway. No one was there because everyone was getting ready for the show. When suddenly I hear crying. Not just regular crying either, whoever it was, is absolutely hysterical. I quitely walk to where the source is coming from. When I saw who it was, my heart was ready to break. There was the beautiful A.J. Lee on her knees, crying her eyes out. She's usually so bright and bubbly! That's why I love her! Did I just say that? Yeah? Well, it's true. I've been absolutely in love with her since our kiss during NXT season 3 and I never want to see her like this. I finally spoke up "A.J.? What's the matter?"

She looked up and her tears stopped. "Cody?" She asked timidly. I noted that her voice cracked a bit.

I smiled, although it was pretty hard considering the circumstances "Not just Cody. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes" She smiled a small little smile at that and I got serious again. "So tell me what happened." She looked down at her hands and it looked like she was trying hard not to cry again.

"It's nothing important." I raised an eyebrow at her "Daniel broke up with me for Kaitlyn that's all." she finally confessed. I was instantly furious. Bryan broke up with her? Does that arrogant mofo know a good thing when he sees it? And for Kaitlyn? That's fucked up.

I know beating the living hell out of Daniel would only result in A.J. being more upset so I said in a gentle voice. "A.J. you were way too good for him anyway. You're gorgeous and he never deserved a woman like you. But since you're so upset, how about this. You can come to my hotel room tonight and you can relax. We'll play video games, watch action movies, and I'll order pizza. How does that sound?"

She smiled. A real genieune smile. "That sounds amazing!" she admitted.

I grinned back at her. At least I had made the tears stop. "Alright then. Meet me there after the show. Room number #237. " My cockiness got the best of me and I added "I know you've been dying to spend a night with me since our kiss on NXT"

She laughed, although it sounded hoarse. And blushed. "Why wouldn't I? You're "Dashing" Cody Rhodes after all" It was just a flirty little remark but it was enough to have it's effect on me. I blushed/

"Get yourself cleaned up. See you later A.J." I turned to leave but she stopped me

"Wait Cody, before you leave" she hugged me and pecked me on the cheek. "Thanks for being there. When no one else was" she then left, probably to clean up her face from all the tears. I stood there with a dazed expression on my face until I left to get ready for the show, with a gigantic smile etched on my face.

**And that is the end of chapter two! Isn't Cody such a sweetheart? Gaah, I wish I had a boyfriend like him! :3 Reviews are always welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why hello there everyone! We have come to chapter three of "Loving the Dashing One" I threw in a bit of a twist, but I hope you like it! REVIEW RESPONSES: VIXXY VAMPIRE- Oh my gosh, I loved her segment with Josh too! I laughed at that part and "You might just be my type" xD Cdand941- Exactly. But watch out, Cody becomes even more adorable and Daniel becomes even more of an ass. WWETRISHFAN- Thanks! I love your story too! You're Cody is far more adorable than mine :p**

*A.J.'s POV*

RAW was over and I was excitedly getting ready for my night with Cody. To tell you the truth, I've always had a bit of a crush on him since the infamous kissing contest but figured he'd was out of my league. I had put on a simple black tank top, faded blue skinny jeans, and my black converse all-stars. I was about to close my suitcase when I eyed something in there. A small cosmetics bag that Daniel bought me with make-up I almost never use. Should I? I rummaged in the bag a little. Mascara? No. Eyeliner? Never in my life. Lip gloss? Ehh, a little of it won't hurt. As I was applying it on my lips, the Diva's locker room door opened and I saw the last person I wanted to see: Kaitlyn.

I tried to ignore her but as soon as she saw me, she smirked. She walked over to where I was and said "April" What the hell? When did she start calling me by my actual name?

Instead of expressing confusion, I simply said "Kaitlyn" and put back the lip gloss in the bag.

"Lip gloss? Why did you need to wear lip gloss?" she asked tauntingly. "The last time I checked, Daniel will be kissing my lips, not yours." I rolled my eyes. This whole Daniel situation makes me wonder, how was I even able to call this chick my best friend. Not to be outdone, I replied.

"I actually have a date with someone tonight. Someone who is wayyy better than Daniel will ever be" Can I call my night with Cody tonight a date? I mean, the whole reason he even asked me is because he felt bad about seeing me cry about my break-up. Right?

Kaitlyn laughed. "A date? Who'd ever want to go on a date with a little girl like you?"

I put on a fake energetic smile. "You don't need to know that much. But he is absolutely dashing" I laughed at Kaitlyn's expression after it sunk in as to who it was. To add fire to the flame I added "But I hope you have an awesome time making out with my sloppy seconds. Bye" I grabbed my suitcase and walked to leave when Kaitlyn attacked me from behind.

I fell to the floor she quickly mounted me and started punching me in the face. I tried to fight back but I couldn't. Kaitlyn was just TOO strong. After my face was covered in blood, Kaitlyn got off me momentarily to grab a steel chair. She was just about to strike me with it when someone attacked KAITLYN from behind. For a minute, I could hear Kaitlyn cry out in pure pain. Then everything went silent. This mysterious person went to check up on me. When I looked up I realized I was staring at the "Flawless" Layla El.

**So that concludes Chapter Three! What do you guys think of Layla saving A.J.? Leave me a review telling me what you think! Bye-Bye, Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola boys and girls! I hope you like this chapter! I was up until 2:00 in the morning writing it because I was excited! Cdand941- Thank you! And you shall find out why she saved her this chapter! VIXXY VAMPIRE- Yeah it is pretty cool right? I know you're probably confused :p You'll find out why Layla saved her this chapter :D LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

*A.J.'s POV*

"Oh my gosh! A.J., Can you hear me?" I heard Layla ask in her British accent. I was grateful Layla had saved me. Puzzled, but grateful.

"Y-yes" I managed to get out. Layla's face showed shock, pity, and anger. I'm even more confused. Why does Layla care so much about me? She barely even knows who I am.

"We have got to get you to one of the medics! You lost way too much blood!" she cried. She pulled out her phone, typed something really fast and put it back in her pocket. "I just texted Cody. As much as I want to, I can't pick you up and take you to the medics myself. He's coming to take you instead."

"L-Layla. W-W-Why did y-you s-s-save..." I was cut off by Cody rushing in the locker room towards us. He took one good look at me with anger and shock clear on his face.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAYLA?" I was surprised to see tears running down Cody's cheeks. He really cares about me this much? I tried to talk to him, to explain. But I couldn't.

"I'll tell you when we get to the medics! We need to hurry Cody, she's lost too much blood!" Layla exclaimed. Cody nodded and picked me up from the floor bridal style. Him and Layla hurried out the locker room to what I'm guessing to be the paramedics. With all the blood I lost and the pace they were going to get me help, it was overwhelming. Just as they reached the door to the paramedics, I blacked out.

I woke up in a really white, bright room. I remembered everything that happened before with Kaitlyn, Layla, and Cody. I looked around the room and saw Layla. "Layla?" I asked. My voice sounded a bit weak but it was better than before. She brightened and ran closer to my bed.

"A.J.! I'm so glad you're finally awake! Me and Cody were worried sick about you!" Layla said exciteditly. "What's the last thing you remember?" she asked.

I thought. "You, me, and Cody reaching the door to get here. Where is Cody anyway?"

"He just went to get some snacks for us. He's going to be so glad to see that you're awake! You've been out for the past two hours." She informed me.

Okay almost everything was cleared up, but I still wanted to know something, and that was why she saved me. I cleared my throat and asked my question. "Layla I want to thank you for saving me." I told her. She smiled in response. "But, I want to know why you did it. I mean, you barely knew who I was. And also how did you know where I was?"

"Well A.J., Cody figured since you and Daniel broke up, you were going to need a ride to the hotel. It'd make sense too, considering the date you guys were supposed to have." Layla explained. "After a while, he got worried and asked me to go find you. Me finding you in the Diva's locker room was just a lucky guess. And honestly, I'm glad Cody asked me to find you. If he didn't, I don't even want to think about what Kaitlyn would've done to you."

I smiled at her. I think I've just found my new best friend. She's really changed since her feud with Michelle. "Well thank you. If it weren't for you, I'd probably have been fed to the pet wolves her and Daniel probably have." She laughed.

"Well, how would I ever be able to call myself Cody's best friend if I just let his girlfriend get attacked like that?" I blushed.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend already?"

"Not anymore he doesn't." I opened my mouth to ask what she meant but then Cody walked in with a black plastic bag that I assumed carried the snacks.

"Okay Lay, the next time we need snacks you're..." he stopped himself mid-sentence when he saw I was awake. "A.J! YOU'RE AWAKE!" He ran over to my bed and hugged me really tight and I hugged him back.

As we let go, Layla said "I'm just going to give you guys some alone time now." She took a bag of Skittles and some Starburst from the bag and left. But not before giving me a little wink.

"I was so worried about you! Do you feel alright?" he asked me.

"I feel fine Cody, thanks for asking. I'm sorry that all of this had to happen." I looked at him apologetically.

"Don't apologize A.J. What happened in the locker room was way beyond your control." he said I nodded. We just stayed silent for about two minutes until I remembered something. Cody's tears.

"Cody? Back at the locker room, why were you crying?" I asked.

He blushed hardly. "B-because A.J. I-I care about you a-a lot" he stammered and looked down at his hands. Why is he nervous? He's "Dashing" Cody Rhodes! He's never nervous!

"But why? I'm not that special. Plus, we haven't really talked since my NXT days. I don't know Cody, this whole situation is just confusing-" he cut me off by kissing me. I was shocked at first but I kissed him back. It may sound cliché, but when he kissed me, I felt fireworks. Wait scratch that, I felt BOMBS. His lips tasted like sugary-sweet candy. Candy I want more of.

When we finally pulled away from each other for air he said. "I care so much because I...I love you A.J."

**OMG! THEY FINALLY KISSED! I'M THE ONE WHO WROTE THIS AND I'M EXCITED! :D It looks like things are starting to piece back together for A.J. ! Thanks for reading and remember: Reviews are always welcome! Byee! *Goes off to find A.J. and Cody to watch them make out some more***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there again everyone! We're up to chapter 5 now! I never thought we'd get this far :')lol jk. REVIEW RESPONSE TIME: CultOfCharisma- You can't even imagine how warm and fuzzy I felt when I read your review! :3 Thank you! And you're right we do need more stories with Cody! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) VIXXY VAMPIRE- Yup, I thought it'd be a nice little twist. And lol, I hope I do. Cdand941- Thanks! And don't you just want a boyfriend like him? :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

*CODY'S POV*

'Did I really just say that?' I mentally screamed. I looked at A.J. She looked absolutely shocked. Her mouth was hanging wide open. 'She probably thinks I'm a stalker or something' I thought sadly. "L-Look A.J., if you don't feel the same way, I-I completely understand. I just hope we can stay frie-" This time she cut ME off by kissing me. I smiled and kissed her back. Kissing her was the most amazing feeling ever. Even more amazing than when I won the Intercontinental title.

She pulled away and grinned at me. "I love you too Cody." She loves me too? She loves me too! Things couldn't get any better than this!

"AWWWWW!" Me and A.J. looked over the door way to see Layla with a gigantic smile on her face. "That was so cute!" she squealed. Me and A.J. blushed.

"Layla! Were you standing there the whole time?" I exclaimed. Seriously, Layla's my best friend and I love her a lot (Not the same way I love A.J. though) But she seriously knows how to kill a moment.

She smiled and nodded. "Mhm. Soo are you guys officialy an item now?" she wanted to know.

Are we? I looked over at A.J. and asked "I don't know. Are we A.J.?

She blushed again. She's so adorable. "Don't you already have a girlfriend?" Fuck. She was right. Brandi's a bitch, but even she doesn't deserve to get cheated on. Still, I want to be with A.J. so badly.

"I'll take care of her." I replied.

"Take care of her? What are you going to do kill her or something?" A.J. joked. All of us laughed at that.

"I'll break up with her lat-"

"Cody, knowing you, you're probably going to chicken out when you 'do it later'. Might as well do it now." Layla said sharply. I sighed. As much as I hate to say it, Layla was probably right. As we were finally leaving the medic's office and loading into my car, I pulled out my phone and dialed Brandi's number.

The phone rang a few moments when Brandi picked up. "Are you ready to apoligize?" Brandi asked coldly. Oh right she was still mad about the whole party thing.

"No Brandi, I actually called to tell you-" she cut me off.

"Tell me what Cody? That you're an ignorant bastard? Because believe me, I already knew that." This didn't affect me in any way. Brandi's called me every bad name in the book at least a million times each. She continued. "You don't even deserve a woman like me. I'm not even joking when I say you're the worst boyfriend ever." I was about to say something back when A.J. grabbed my phone with a pissed off look on her face. She then did something totally unlike her.

"Listen hear, you fucking bitch. Don't you dare talk to Cody like that." Me and Layla exchanged surprised looks. It was no secret that A.J. was sassy, but I don't think anyone has ever heard her curse before. "He's an amazing guy and quite frankly, YOU'RE the one that doesn't deserve HIM." Layla snickered, while I blushed.

Brandi gasped. "Excuse me? Who the hell are you?"

"A.J. Lee. Cody's NEW girlfriend." and with that she hung up the phone and handed it back to me.

Have I ever told you how much I love my new girlfriend?

**And that concludes chapter 5! What do you know, even sweethearts like A.J. have their bad-ass moments! Anyway, thanks for reading! Leave me a review telling me what you think! Byee loves! 3 3 3 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey dudes and dudedettes! XD Random moment. Anyway, we're up to chapter 6 of "Loving the Dashing One" I hope you enjoy it! Here's where things start to heat up! REVIEW RESPONSES: CultOfCharisma- I'm glad you did! Yeah, I know I just want to hug her. and you'll find out soon :) VIXXY VAMPIRE- Me too! It would've made my day! And aww thank you :3 I really love writing this story.**

*A.J.'S POV*

"Fuck this shit! I'm a model, not a gamer!" I laughed as Layla threw me back my Nintendo DSi. We were waiting outside the hotel for Cody, so he can take us to the arena for the Smackdown taping. While we were waiting, I was trying to teach Layla how to play Pokemon Soulsilver. She didn't understand that you're supposed to catch the Pokemon IN the Pokeball.

"Come on Lay, you're over exaggerating." I said

"No I'm not! How are you and Cody able to play these stupid games for two hours straight?" Layla exclaimed.

"What can I say? We just have a natural gift." Me and Layla spun around to see Cody smiling, holding a large boquet of roses. Are those supposed to be for me? He's quite the romantic.

"Cody!" I exclaimed tackling him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we hugged for a minute (With Layla cooing of course) When we released each other, he held out the roses and said "These are for you."

I took the roses and inhaled the sweet scent. I grinned at him. "You're so sweet Cody! Thank you!." I kissed him on the cheek. We then started driving to the arena.

"Oh my god, you two are wayy too cute together! I wish I had a relationship!" Layla pouted.

Cody snickered as he drove. "You could you know. If you ask out you-know-who." he winked at Layla.

"Wait a minute! Layla has a crush on Lord Voldemort?" I looked at Layla in mock disgust. Cody burst out laughing. Layla just sat there clueless.

"I don't get it."

"Never mind." I said laughing. "Anyway, who is 'you-know-who'?" I asked curiously.

"Umm, you see.. I sort of have a thing for-um-"

"Evan Bourne." Cody finished, smirking at her. "She has a gigantic crush on Evan" I looked at her stunned. I expected Layla to have a crush on someone like Wade Barrett or Randy Orton.

Then I smiled. "EVAN AND LAYLA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I yelled much like a 3rd grader would do.

She laughed and blushed. "Shut up!" She playfully hit me.

The rest of the car ride was light-hearted and fun. When we finally reached the arena my heart dropped. I started to think about what people are going to say about me dating Cody. Cody must've saw how pale I was because he grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. I gave him a shy smile back and all of us walked into the arena.

* * *

As soon as we walked into the arena, everyone went silent as they saw me and Cody holding hands. I heard a few whispers.

"Are they going out?"

"Did they hook up last night?"

'He's probably A.J.'s rebound." That last comment ticked me off. I gripped onto Cody tighter as we walked faster. We all walked towards Cody's locker room. The closer we got to the door, the more relaxed I got. That is until I saw someone leaning next it. I tensed. That person was Cody's now ex girlfriend, Brandi.

**Soo that's chapter six! What do you think is going to happen between Brandi, A.J., Cody, and Layla? Also, what do you think about Layla's crush on Evan? Haha, I love unexpected couples :D Leave me a review telling me what you think! Thank you for reading! Have a good day/night :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peeps! We're up to chapter 7! You shall finally see what's going to happen between A.J., Cody, Layla and Brandi! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Anyway, REVIEW RESPONSES: Cdand941- Thanks! And yeah she will, believe me :/ And she was, but hey at least he has A.J. now :D Castiel's little angel1985- Isn't it adorable? And lol yes they should! You'll find out if they do or don't :) VIXXY VAMPIRE - LMAO! I'm going to start calling him adorkable now! Oh, how I enjoy your reviews so much xD And they probably will, if Brandi does anything out of line!**

*A.J.'s POV*

We finally approached the front of the door and stopped in front of Brandi. It was silent for a moment when Cody finally spoke up.

"Brandi, what the hell are you doing he-"

"Shut the fuck up Cody." I got angry instantly. I opened my mouth to say something, but Cody gripped my hand tighter. The gesture insisted for me not to say anything to retort.

She looked me up and down with a disgusted look on her face. "I can't believe how stupid you are Cody. You broke up with all of this." She gestured to herself. "To be with THAT." she said gesturing towards me.

"It's a big step-up on his part if you ask me." Layla told her coldly. Brandi laughed.

"Step-up? Oh please. If you ask me, it just shows how pathetic he is. He went from a stunning beauty like me. Who will be on the cover of Playboy Magazine next month." She said the Playboy magazine part a little loudly so everyone would be able to hear. "To this little girl, who looks like a freaking 7th grader."

I finally spoke up. "Is that what you think Brandi? Is that what you really think?" I said feighning hurt. Brandi just stared at me.

"What are you, stupid? Of course that's what I-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" I yelled. Everyone in that area started snickering at my reference about The Rock. Brandi's gasped.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I don't like it. First of all, if you think Cody's so pathetic, why did you date him?" I asked, annoyed "It makes you look a little desperate. Second of all, I admit, I look WAY younger than 26, but hey I still look better than you. You look as old as Mae Young." I was really getting into it now. After everything, she's said about Cody, she's finally getting what she deserves now. "And lastly, no one here needs your attitude. You're a bitch and a fucking attention whore. You don't belong in pro wrestling sweetie. You'll have better luck at a stripping pole." She slapped me as soon as I said that.

"Watch who the fuck you're talking to." she growled. She started to walk away but I wouldn't let her. I quickly ran after her and performed a bulldog. Layla joined where I was quickly and then kicked her so she was facing us. Then Layla, started kicking her side repeatedly. I started screaming at Brandi about how she didn't deserve Cody. Then, I started punching her in the face. Layla stopped me and then put Brandi in a headlock. I smirked. Brandi was screaming at Layla to let go. I then got an idea.

"She'll let you go if you say how amazing Cody is."

"I'd never say that!" She spit in my face. That did it.

I told Layla to release the hold. She looked confused but did it anyway. I then proceeded to lock in a submission Natalya's used on me a few times: "Pin-Up Strong," **(A/N: For those of you who don't know, that's the submission Natalya would use when she was heel to make all the "Barbie Dolls" of the WWE cry. XD) **Brandi instantly screamed in agony.

Kelly Kelly attempted to help Brandi but Layla screamed "If you take one step closer, I WILL Clothesline you!" So Kelly stayed put.

I had her in the hold for another 2 minutes until I was satisfied and finally let go. Brandi instantly withered to the floor and I smiled triumphantly and walked into Cody's locker room. "Come on Cody, come on Layla." I said gesturing inside the locker room. They both smiled and walked inside. Just as I closed the doors, I saw CM Punk, Evan Bourne, Natalya, and Kofi Kingston clapping, and Kelly with her arms crossed looking very upset.

*Brandi's POV*

Those fucking bitches! I was sitting in the paramedic's office getting my back and right hip treated for what Layla and that little runt A.J. did. My hip felt much better but my back still hurt like a mother fucker!

"I'll be right back Brandi." said Wendy, the doctor attending to me. "I just need to get the painkillers for your back. Just wait here for about 10 minutes."

"Sure whatever." I grumbled back. When she left, I resumed thinking how I'd get back at A.J. and Layla when the door opened and a diva walked in...I forgot her name. Kayleigh, Kaitlyn, Kayla...something like that.

She stood in front of me. "Hi Brandi!" she smiled. What the hell?

"What do you want?" I asked.

"It's funny you should ask really because, Brandi you and I have something in common"

"And what's that?" I asked, annoyed. I have better things to do than talk to this bitch!

"We both HATE A.J. And me and my boyfriend Daniel, have a plan that will absolutely CRUSH her and seperate her and Cody." she waited for my reaction.

Did they? I was interested in listening to anything that involved hurting that little slut. "I'm listening..." I said.

The diva grinned deviously. "Well, you see me and Daniel both thought that..."

**CLIFFHANGER! Lol you guys probably hate me so much right now xD But I hope you liked it! Leave me a review! I love hearing what you guys think! Bye-Bye and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to "Loving the Dashing One" chapter 8! Things are getting really dramatic now! REVIEW RESPONSES ACTIVATE: VIXXY VAMPIRE- Lol she is. That probably would've been worth mentioning xD Lol, I feel dumb. Thank you and I hope you like it :) Cdand941- Hell yeah! lol thanks. I hope you like the next chapter :D. WWETrishFan- She's just horrible right? I created her and I hate her lol. And thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter :3. WhiteAsukalover- Thanks! I try my best. I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

*A.J.'s POV*

I was scared to death after we left Vince's office after the show. Me and Layla, we almost got suspended for beating up Brandi. Vince went on a rant about how we're grown women, and it was inproper behavior. He added, if something like this happened again he'd go through with the suspension. But, now we have to take anger management classes for the next two weeks :(

"I never thought Vince McMahon would be THAT nice to us." I remarked to Layla, while we were waiting for a taxi.

She laughed. "Don't you know A.J.? Vince is ALWAYS that nice to the Diva's. I think he hopes we'll express our gratitude by doing him...favors"

I was confused at first, but as soon as I got her joke I started to gag. Layla laughed harder. Then she stopped abruptly. I looked up wondering what could of made her stop, and realized Evan Bourne was standing in front of us. He was rubbing the back of his neck and tugging at his clothes. I looked at Layla and smirked.

"Hey Evan." I said calmly with a bright smile.

"Hey A.J., Hi Layla." He said nervously.

"H..hi Evan." Layla replied back, sounding equally nervous as Evan.

"I..I just wanted to say you guys looked great, when you were beating up Brandi." he said. "Especially you, Layla. It was awesome how you instantly ran to help A.J."

"T-thank you." she said looking down, a clear blush on her face. Personally, I wanted to shout out at them 'COME ON! YOU TWO OBVIOUSLY LIKE EACH OTHER!" But I bit my tongue.

"Anyway Layla, I uh, think you could make a good high flyer. So, I wanted to know if you'd be interested in learning some in-ring moves from me?" He bit his lip. I mentally smiled, knowing Layla probably found that VERY attractive.

"J-just y-you and me?.." Layla asked.

"Well, I was planning that yeah. But Kofi or A.J. could come if you think you're going to be uncomfortable." Evan said quickly.

Layla smiled shyly. "No-no, that's alright. you and I are a perfect plan." I wonder if Evan understood Layla's double meaning.

"That's great!" he smiled. he dug out a scrap of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here's my number. Call me whenever you want the lessons."

"Will do." she smiled back. "Bye." Then he told me and Layla goodbye, and left. As soon as Evan was out of sight I let the teasing begin.

"H-hi Evan.." I said mimcking her. Layla playfully smacked me on my shoulder.

"Oh shut up."

"T-thank you.." I said still mimcking her with a laugh. She pouted.

"I'm telling Cody on you!"

"Oh, I'm so scared now!" I said sarcastically. I smiled at the thought of Cody. I had a HUGE surprise for him when we got back to the hotel. You see, I know how much Cody loves 'The Legend of Zelda' **(A/N: It's true! He actually does! Oh how I love that man so 3) **So I went to a Gamestop earlier today and purchased a collector's edition of the game, along with a Gamecube he can play it on. He's going to love it. I just know it.

The taxi came. Me and Layla hopped inside and headed back to the hotel. I just can't wait to see him again...

* * *

*Cody's POV*

I'm a nervous wreck right now. A.J. and Layla had have a meeting with Vince because of the Brandi situation. I sighed. I should've never let them attack Brandi. I should've known things would end up like this. I just hope things turn out alright. I can't afford to lose my best friend AND my girlfriend.

There was a knock on the door. I rushed to answer it, expecting to see A.J. or both A.J. and Layla. Instead, I opened the door to see something I never thought I'd see. In the doorway, were four people: Daniel Bryan, Kaitlyn, Brandi, and...Kelly Kelly? What's she doing here? Better yet, what are any of them doing here?

I didn't even have time to think about that, because everything happened so suddenly. Before I was able to prepare myself, Kaitlyn pushed me onto the floor. i fell on my back. My head really hurt. Then Brandi, jumped on my stomach. What the fuck? If that wasn't bad enough, Daniel kneeled down and punched me in my face. I could hardly move, I heard all of them laugh.

"Okay, that should be good enough. Kelly, wait near the elevator for A.J. When she comes, tell her to come in Cody's room. That there's something she's got to see. Kaitlyn, help me get him onto the bed. You and Brandi know what to do after that. "

I felt myself getting lifted up and indeed get on the bed. I also heard Kelly flee the room.

"Tell me how it goes." I heard Daniel say. He then left.

Brandi climed on top of me and started kissing me. I tried to resist, to push her off. But my body was too weak. Kaitlyn took off her shirt, revealing a black see through bra. I instantly knew what they were trying to do. I tryed desperately to get Brandi off me but it was too late. I heard a gasp and a loud sound as if things were getting dropped. I looked over, to see A.J. and Kelly. Kelly with a look that said "I told you so!" and A.J. looking as if she was about to cry.

**Intense right? Kaitlyn and Brandi you damn hoeskis! Anyway, I hope you like it! Leave me a review telling me what you think! Thanks for reading! Until next time my loves! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there! We're up to chapter 9 of "Loving the Dashing One." I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. With the school year ending, I was very busy. I hope you like this chapter though!REVIEW RESPONSES: **_**WWETRISHFAN- **_**It must suck to be her right now! I hope this chapter reaches your expectations :) **_** WhiteAsukalover-**_ **I know right! I thought she knew better than that! And thank you :) **_**FayeFi- **_** Lol they are non honorable! And here, I hope this chapter satisfies you for a while! :) **

*A.J.'S POV*

He was cheating on me. I couldn't believe it. And with the two women who were causing me the most stress right now. My heart was shattered right now. It's in an even worst state than when Daniel broke up with me.

"You lied." I took a deep breath. "You lied about loving me."

"A.J., I do love you. I didn't lie, K-"

"YOU DIDN'T LIE? WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE, YOU DON'T FUCKING CHEAT ON THEM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Tears were streaming down my face, but I didn't really care. "And you two." I snarled at Kaitlyn and Brandi. "I didn't think you whores would stoop THIS low. I hope you're fucking proud of yourselves. But you can have him anyway. I don't need a cheater." There was venom in the word. "as a boyfriend."

Brandi smirked. "Great. We're already 100% sure he'll have more fun with us than you."

"Yeah" Kaitlyn added. "It's obvious Cody wants REAL women. Not little girls like you." I snapped. I ran and punched Kaitlyn straight in the eye. She fell to the floor, and I saw a bruise starting to form on her eye. I looked Brandi in the eyes and saw fear. Fear and...guilt? No, she doesn't have feelings. I stuck up my middle finger at Cody and Brandi before turning to leave.

"A.J. please listen." I heard Cody say. I turned back to look at him.

"No Cody, I'm not going to listen. We're over." I then left.

* * *

I didn't exactly know where to go after I left.I do room with Layla, but Layla always goes to bed as soon as we get back to the arena claiming she needs her 'beauty sleep.' Plus, I don't want her to worry about me. I carelessly roamed to the hotel's cafeteria. I saw a few superstars in there. There was Santino at a front table playing with a toy Cobra someone had given him. Alicia Fox and Justin Gabriel making out at a back table. And Kelly and a girl who I didn't know talking at a middle table.

I bought myself some cookies and Snapple at the vending machine and sat at a table as far away as I could be from everyone else. I chewed my cookie silently thinking about Cody. Kelly noticed me and said something to the other girl. They both moved to my table.

"Hi A.J., are you feeling better?" Kelly asked sweetly. I smiled. I swear, no one on the roster is as sweet and trustworthy as Kelly.

"I'm still hurt, considerinf it happened about 10 minutes ago. But I'll get over it." I smiled at the other girl. "Who's this?"

The girl smiled at me. "I'm Vanessa Sanchez. Monday Night Raw's newest diva." I looked her over. She had porcelain white skin and blonde hair with side swept bangs. She had purple-bluish streaks in her hair.

"I'm A.J. Lee. Nice to meet you." I grinned.

"Anyway, A.J. you shouldn't worry about Cody. He'll play with any girl he can get his hands on." Kelly blubbered. "Both you and Brandi deserve better than him." the rest of the night continued with Kelly talking about Cody, Vanessa trying to get a word in and Kelly cutting her off. It annoyed me at first, but it actually felt good talking to someone.

* * *

"Okay, here's our stop." Me and Vanessa said at the same time. We were in the elevator getting back to our rooms.

"Oh, I'm on the next floor! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Kelly said. As the doors closed, I told Vanessa goodbye. I turned to go back to my room but she grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Wait, A.J., I need to tell you something important."

**CLIFFHANGER! What do you guys think Vanessa is going to tell A.J.? Anyway, leave me a comment telling me what you thought about this chapter! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys guess what? WE'RE UP TO CHAPTER 10 OF THE STORY! I hope you guys are more excited than I am! REVIEW RESPONSE TIME: **_**WhiteAsukalover**_**- You and I can clock Kelly together! :D And thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_**LEGACY4EVER- **_** Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story! **_** i-am-me- **_**Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you :D Lol, I hope this satisfies your craze for this story! I hope you like this chapter!**

*A.J.'s POV*

I shot Vanessa a confused look. "Okay then. What is it?"

Vanessa said everything really quickly. "Cody didn't really cheat on you. Daniel put Brandi and Kaitlyn up to it. And do NOT trust Kelly. She's just as bad as the others. As a matter of fact, she wanted ME to attack you. She still thinks I'm going to do it. But I'm not." She must of seen the doubt on my face. "I can tell you don't believe me, but here's your proof."

She pulled out an I-phone and quickly unlocked it. She clicked on the messages app and clicked a name. She shoved it in my hand.

'Vanessa, itz kelly. ne waycan u attack AJ 2nite?" Kelly's setting herself up as the stereotypical blonde texting like this. WAIT WHAT?

"Oh my god." I muttered. I felt like an idiot. Cody would never cheat on me. I should've realized that. He would never go back to Brandi. What kind of drugs was I on when I believed that?

"And that's not all." Vanessa said. She gently took the phone out of my hand and clicked another name. She handed it back to me.

It read 'Daniel' on the top. It was a message that read. "Hey, are you talking to A.J. right now? Is she upset? I want to know if Brandi and Kaitlyn did a good job." I was beyond pissed off. WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME AND CODY ALONE? I almost crushed Vanessa's phone in a fit of anger before I remembered it wasn't mine. I handed it back to her.

"Are you alright?" Vanessa asked. I shook my head,

"I want revenge on them! Why can't they just leave me alone?" I asked.

"I think you should apologize to Cody first, before anything." She was right. Oh my god, I can't even imagine how much Cody's hurting right now. After I yelled at him when he did nothing wrong...it must be the worst feeling in the world.

"You're right! I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I need to go find him!" I ran off looking for Cody's room.

* * *

*Cody's POV*

I was sitting talking to Layla about what happened. She was annoyed when I called her, I had awoken her from her 'beauty sleep' but once she I told her my situation she came over to my room about two minutes later.

"I just can't believe she'd believe it though." I was pacing back and forth in the room while Layla sat on a sofa cross-legged drinking some tea.

"Can you really blame her though? I'm not taking sides, but you were in a really convincing position." I sighed. She was right. I'd be pretty upset too if I found A.J, and two other men in a similar position.

"I know I can't. But the thing is...when I told her I loved her I actually MEANT it. My whole world literally revolves around her." I sat down and covered my face with my hands. It felt like my whole life fell apart in mere minutes.

Layla set down her tea cup and sat next to me. She patted my back and said comfortingly. "Relax Cody. I'm pretty sure she'll be more willing to listen to you later on. She was just upset at the moment."

I removed my hands from my face and looked up at Layla. "I sure hope so." I looked down at my hands. "What I'd kill for her to be here right now." I sighed.

There was a soft knock on the door. I walked to open the door wondering who it could possibly be. As soon as I opened it, someone jumped into my arms.

"Cody! Baby, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you before!" It was A.J.! I couldn't believe my luck. I closed the door and she jumped off of me. "I was an idiot for believing you would actually cheat on me! Can you ever forgiv-" I cut her off with a kiss. She knows the truth. That's all that matters to me.

She kissed back and I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She quickly opened her mouth so I can slip my tongue inside her mouth. My tongue gleefully explored A.J.'s mouth, gliding across every part.

When we finally pulled apart for air she looked up at me, with a smile on her face. "So you forgive me?"

"Like I could ever stay mad at you." I said kissing her forehead.

"AWWWWW!" I rolled my eyes. Like, I said, one of the best things Layla can do is ruin a moment.

I glared at her. "Layla. Out. Now."

"But that was so sweet though! I want to see more!" she pouted. I smirked.

"Baby, can you open the door for me?" A.J. looked confused but opened the door. I then went over to Layla and picked her up. I threw her over my shoulder and ran towards the door. I then shoved her out, quickly closing and locking the door.

Layla banged on the door a few times before yelling out, "You'll pay for that Cody!" I heard her footsteps as she left, and turned back to A.J.

"Now, where were we?" I asked smiling.

She smiled back. "Right about here." And then she kissed me again.

**AND THERE'S CHAPTER 10! I really hope you guys liked it! Leave me a review saying what you think about this chapter! Did it have enough Cody/A.J. fluff? And what do you think is going to happen to Daniel and his little team of hoeskis now, that Cody, A.J., and Layla know the truth? Thanks for reading everyone :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers, we are now up to chapter 11 of "Loving the Dashing One." Um, due to Fanfiction not letting anonymous reviewers put a screename, I won't do review responses anymore, it'll be too confusing if their is more than one "guest." I'm sorry, if you guys actually liked my responses :( But other than that, onto chapter 11!**

*A.J.'s POV*

"Oh for the love of god, Layla just call him!" It had been a week since Evan had given Layla his number and she's too scared to call him.

"I-I just can't. What if he's not interested?" Layla asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What if he is? You're making it look like YOU'RE not interested by not calling him." I told her, annoyed. She still had a doubtful look on her face. She looked down at her phone, where she had already dialed Evan's number. Her finger shakingly went to touch the green call button, but stopped.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do it." She whimpered. I groaned and grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"If you won't do it, I will." Her eyes widened and she attempted to take the phone away from me, but it was too late. I already hit the call button. She glared at me and I smiled sweetly, handing the phone back to her.

She held it up to her ear and waited. By what I think to be the third ring Evan picked up.

"H-hey Evan, it's Layla." She said weakly. I jabbed her in the ribs, a sign telling her to speak with more confidence. She pouted at me but turned her attention back to the conversation. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." I stared at her intently as she was listening to Evan say something. "Yes, I'm actually calling about that. Do you still want to help me with those high-flying moves?" I giggled as her face brightened with excitement. "That's great! When are you available?" Pause. "Saturday it is then. See you then."

The minute she was hung up, she squealed with excitement. "I'm having my first lesson Saturday!"

I jumped up and down, excited for her. Then, I gave her a huge hug. "That's great Lay! I'm so happy for you!"

"Umm, what do I wear?" she asked nervously. I rolled my eyes and snickered.

"Dude, he's teaching you wrestling moves. I think you're supposed to wear your wrestling gear." She blushed at her blonde moment and muttered "Smart-ass." I laughed and was about to say something back when someone covered my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who." the person said. I giggled. I already knew it was Cody, but I teased him a bit.

"Punk?" I said, referring to CM Punk.

He uncovered my eyes and turned so I'm facing him. "Fuck no. CM Punk isn't as dashing as all of this." he said gesturing towards himself. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said before kissing him sweetly. We heard someone clear their throat and broke the kiss. We turned around to face Brandi, all by herself.

Layla was the first to speak. "What the hell do _you _want?" she said, snarling at Brandi.

Brandi took a deep breathe. "I...I just wanted to apologize to you guys." All three of us looked at her stunned. Apologize? "Cody, when we were dating you always treated me like a princess, and I always took that for granted. I've been dating Alberto Del Rio for one week now, and he treats me like absolute crap." she said spitting out the last word. "It made me realize how good I had it. I know we're probably never going to get back together but I felt obligated to tell you that. I hope you and A.J. have a great, long-lasting relationship."

Wow. That was a lot to take in. But we were even more surprised when Brandi turned to ME. "A.J., I wanted to apologize to you too. For everything I did to you. I understand you just want a happy relationship with Cody, and I feel really guilty putting you guys through all those problems."

There was something that made me believe her. The way she said it was just so...genuiene and sincere.

"Wow Brandi, I can tell you really changed. I forg-" Layla cut me off.

"Wait a minute. How do we know you mean what you say? How do we know you're not just saying that so we can trust you and give you information that you can run and tell Daniel and his whores?" She actually had a point there. How do we know?

Brandi shook her head. She turned around and lifted up her shirt just enough so we can see a bruise on her lower back. I gaped at the sight of it. I turned to Cody, who looked just as stunned as I did.

"I told Daniel, Kelly, and Kaitlyn that I'm not messing with you guys anymore. That I'm no longer going to be a piece in their games. Daniel was furious and had Kelly and Kaitlyn attack me." She pulled her shirt back down and stared at us intently.

I did something I never thought I'd do. I walked up to her and hugged her. She was surprised at first but then she hugged me back. I whispered in her ear "I forgive you."

* * *

*Cody's POV*

Having Brandi back into my life was a bit...peculiar at first, but with each passing minute I was starting to trust her more. Me, her,A.J., and Layla were relaxing backstage in my locker room watching RAW. Brandi was joking around, telling A.J. what our relationship used to be like.

"Yeah, and he thought he was so damn awesome when he put his pants on two legs at a time." she laughed. Layla and A.J. burst out laughing while I just blushed.

"Hey!" I pouted. "That was impressive and you know it!"

Layla popped up in the conversation. "Hmm, Brandi how did you know Cody did that though?" she asked with a wink. I rolled my eyes. Layla and her freaking dirty mind. But I'll admit she was right though. Me and Brandi did have sex that previous night.

"Because he wouldn't stop talking about it!" Brandi pouted. Layla gave her a look. "And maybe we did some stuff the previous night." she looked down, obviously embarassed. Me and Layla laughed. I turned to A.J. and she wasn't amused in the least. Her face was flushed with anger. It was clear she was jealous.

I quickly pecked her on the cheek. Then whispered in her ear, "Hey don't be mad. You'll be seeing me put on my pants two legs at a time too." I winked and she blushed. We were all too lost in our own conversations that we didn't notice on the TV screen that Daniel, Kaitlyn, and Kelly had came out.

No one had noticed until we heard Daniel say. "And Cody thinks he's so cool just because he got with my ex-girlfriend A.J." All of us exchanged surprised looks and looked at the TV screen.

"It's quite pathetic really." Daniel continued. "There's nothing special about A.J. She isn't helpful in the least, she acts like a little girl, and she sure as hell isn't sexy or beautiful." He did not just go there. A.J. is way more beautiful then his little prostitutes ever will be. She's childish sure, but hey so am I. And A.J. always helps out at shelters and soup kitchens. Daniel doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about.

Daniel then handed the microphone to Kaitlyn. "It's no secret that Cody has no taste in women." she said. "He's dating A.J., He dated Brandi, and Kelly didn't he date Layla too?" Kelly nodded her head vigoursly. Oh god! This isn't going to be pretty.

If looks could kill, Layla would be a dead women right now. Me and Layla started stuttering out excuses. "A.J., our relationship was over a year ago." Layla said. I nodded my head.

"And it only lasted about 6 months." I told her. A.J. relaxed a little but still looked a bit doubtful. "A.J., my feelings for Layla back then pales in comparsion for what I feel for you now." I told her honestly. "No offense, Lay." I said looking at Layla.

She grinned. "Non taken. What I feel for Evan overpowers how I felt for you back then."

Then I got up and walked towards the door. Daniel and his sluts got on my last nerve making our problems with each other public. Not to mention, tried to ruin my relationship _again_ by mentioning that I dated Layla. I was finally going to give them a piece of my mind.

"Cody?" I looked back. Layla was walking towards me, a determined look on her face. "I'm going with you." I smiled. Of course Layla knows what I'm going to do now. She knows me better than anyone.

"Alright. Let's go then." We then proceeded to leave, leaving A.J. and Brandi looking very confused.

**And that concludes the chapter! Who knew A.J. was the jealous type? And who would've ever thought Brandi would apologize? Leave me a review telling me what you think! Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there my lovely readers! We have come to Chapter 12 of the story! It's time to find out what Cody and Layla are going to say to Daniel, Kelly, and Kaitlyn! I know the chapter is probably really short, and I apologize for that. I had a bit of writer's block on this chapter, so I hope you can forgive me :) Anyway, REVIEW RESPONSES: **_**WhiteAsukalover-**_** Hell yeah they are! I hope you like what they're about to say to them! And thank you! I've decided to take your advice and only respond to those with a username attached! Thanks for the idea :) *hands you virtual cookie* **_**Savannah Rhodes- **_**And here it is! Thank you! I really appreciate it! I hope you like the chapter! **

*Cody's POV*

I don't think Layla knows what we're going to say when we go out there. Hell, even I don't know what we're going to say when we go out there. I just know we're going to put Daniel and his two bimbos in their places.

We reached the gorilla position and I called out to one of the members of the stage crew. "Stan! Give us two microphones!"

Stan looked at us doubtfully. "You two aren't supposed to be-"

"SHUT UP AND GIVE US SOME DAMN MICROPHONES BEFORE I HAVE SHAWN MICHAELS "SWEET CHIN MUSIC" YOU AGAIN!" Layla screamed. I surpressed a laugh as Stan squealed and scurried to give us the microphones.

"You didn't have to be so mean." I whispered to her. She smirked.

"Hey, being a bitch comes to me naturally. Now let's do this." I nodded as we headed towards the ring.

* * *

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" I yell out as me and Layla head towards the ring. Daniel, Kaitlyn, and Kelly gaped at us as the crowd cheered. They didn't expect us to come out and defend ourselves. We stepped into the ring and glared at them.

"Firstly I'd like to say that Daniel, don't you DARE talk crap about A.J. She was wayy out of your league to begin with." I stated. The audience cheered even louder at that statement while Daniel just glared at me.

"A.J. is nothing more than a little girl who-" I cut him off.

"Secondly, don't blame HER for moving on. It's pretty clear that you're just jealous that she moved onto someone as great as _me._ While you moved onto those pieces of trash." I said pointing to Kelly and Kaitlyn.

Kelly sneered at us as she snatched the microphone out of Daniel's hand. "Trash is Layla and that 95 pound midget you're dating. Me and Kaitlyn are actually classy ladies." Kaitlyn nodded while Layla laughed evily. A laugh I haven't heard since she was still in Lay-Cool.

"You hear that Cody? They're classy ladies. Apparently classy went from meaning elegant, mature, and tasteful to whoring yourself out to a 31 year old vegan every night." IThat was it. The crowd erupted into cheers and screams. Kaitlyn and Kelly started to protest that they weren't whores and they don't do that. Layla was probably going to get in trouble for saying that but I don't think she cared at that point.

Theodore Long came out. "Everyone be quiet!" he called out trying to keep the audience down. When the audience finally DID settle down, he turned his attention back to us. "Now playas, I see that this situation has really been a problem to all of you. That's why I've decided to book a 3 on 3 inter-gender tag match for Money In the bank." We all listened as Teddy continue. "It will be: Daniel Bryan, Kelly Kelly, and Kaitlyn, going up against the team of Cody Rhodes, Layla, and...A.J.!"

The crowd cheered at his statement and left, his music still blasting the arena. Me and Layla left the ring, taunting them saying stuff like, "6 more days!" and "Aww, is somebody scared?" while the three of them just excahnged worried glances.

I honestly can't wait until Money In the Bank.

**And there you have it! A.J., Cody, and Layla are finally having the chance to DESTROY Daniel and his hoeskis! I'm really excited! Are you guys excited! Leave me a review telling me what you think! Who do you think should win Money In the Bank and why? That's all for now. Thanks for reading, I love all of you guys 3 Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm still alive! Haha, listen guys, I really apologize for not updating. Since school started back, I've been PACKED with work. And not to mention, my brothers have a tendency to keep stealing my laptop from my room -_- I really hope you guys can forgive me. But anyway, REVIEW RESPONSES! **_**WhiteAsukalover- **_** Lol just because you said that you get both xD And thanks! I hope you like this chapter ans sorry for the long wait :3 **_**BestWriterEverInWresting- **_**Thank you! I'm glad you're really into it! You're just going to have to wait and see xD and I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_** 14- **_**Here's the next chapter! I'm really sorry you had to wait for so long :( But I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_**Girl Of Hope- **_** I love Cody too as you can probably already tell xD And yes! You should! I'm trying to encourage other people to write AJ/Cody. They should be more popular! but anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the wait. **

*A.J.'s POV*

I sighed with content as I laced up my sneakers. In just 15 minutes, we'll finally get our chance to beat up Daniel, Kelly, and Kaitlyn. I just started to do my warm-ups when I heard a yell for help. A yell that sounded a lot like Cody! I yelped and rushed out of the locker room to see Cody with two paramedics while clutching his knee. I screamed and ran to his side and crouched down.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, tears threatning to spill. "CODY, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

He tried to smile, to make me feel better but winced in pain. "Daniel Bryan attacked me from behind." he said.

That does it! I'm so fucking sick of Daniel trying to ruin my life. I knew getting angry wouldn't exactly help the situation, so I just took a deep breathe and asked one of the medics. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be alright." the medic responded back. "It's a simple sprain. He'll be out for two weeks at most."

Cody's eyes widened and he looked at the medic. "Two weeks?! But I have a match tonight!"

"I'm sorry Cody, but I can't let you compete tonight." I spun around to see Teddy Long behind me."

"But what about the three on three tonight?" Cody asked.

"I'm letting AJ and Layla pick another male partner for their match tonight. " Teddy told him.

"New partner?" I repeated. "Teddy, who can me and Layla find in-" I checked the clock on the wall. "11 minutes?"

"That's for you to know and for me to find out." Teddy simply told me. "Good luck playa." and with that, he walked off.

"Look AJ, I'm really sorry this had to happen." Cody told me, sadness clear in his tone.

"Don't apologize Cody. What just happened was beyond your control." I smiled as thoughts of me and him from when Kaitlyn attacked me came running back.

"I just feel really bad." he muttered. I gave him a soft smile and kissed him gently.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just find another partner. I'll see you after the match." I kissed him on the cheek, and left.

I groaned as I walked through the catering area. My tag team offer got rejected by _Zack Ryder._ I knew if he didn't want to be in the match no one would. "Oh god.' I muttered. "Only 5 more minutes until the match starts! Who can take Cody's place?"

"I'll do it." someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw Evan Bourne casually leaning on one of the boxes."

"Really?" I asked him. "You'll take Cody's place?"

"Sure. I'm already in my ring gear now for a match that got canceled last minute." Evan stated. I briefly remembered he was supposed to be in the pre-show before Justin Gabriel took his place. "So I'd love to be your tag partner." he told me.

My face breaked out into a grin. "Thank you so much Evan!" I said, hugging him. "It really means the world to me!"

"My pleasure." he responded, hugging back. When he pulled away, he smiled. "Now let's go kick some ass!" I gave him a high five, and we walked to the gorilla position where Layla was probably waiting for me,

**And there you have it! Evan is taking Cody's place in the match and AJ and Layla finally get to kick some asses! And finally the next chapter" The big MITB match. Reviews are always welcome :) Thanks for reading! Until next time, :*.**


	14. Chapter 14

**NOBODY KILL ME! Actually, I'm not sure if any of my old reviewers are still reading this. If you are, thanks! I really do apologize though. High School sure does know how to load work on you. Along with that, I wasn't really motivated to continue. But now I am, so LEGGO! **

***AJ's POV* **

Evan and I made our way towards the gorilla position. We found Layla looking around nervously, until she spotted us. Her face turned a light pink.

"So, I see you found us a new partner." She said awkwardly,

"Yup" I grinned at her. "Evan was more than happy to take Cody's place in the match." Evan looked like he wanted to say something to Layla, but he kept his mouth shut. I would've told him to speak up, but Stan came to tell us make our entrance.

"Shut up, Stan." Layla muttered, before the three of us went to the ramp.

* * *

"And their opponents, the team of AJ Lee, Layla, and Evan Bourne!" Lillian Garcia cried out. We all smiled and high-fived the fans on our way to the ring. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to being a WWE diva. Living my dream, and having so many people support me is the most blissful feeling ever. When we finally got in the ring, we saw Kaitlyn glowering at us in the ring. Daniel and Kelly were doing the same behind the ropes.

"AJ, do you want to start off the match or should I?" Layla inquired.

"I'll do it." was my response. Hey, if anyone was going to start the beat-down, it's going to be me. Layla and Evan both went behind the ropes. And the match began.

***Start of Match***

When the bell rang, Kaitlyn and I locked up, instantly. I kneed her, and she let go of her hold to clutch her stomach. Using this as my golden opportunity, I pounced on her and slammed her to the floor. There, I began throwing punches at her face.

"You know, I used to have so much love and respect for you." I told her in between punches. "Why Kaitlyn? Why would you betray me like that?" she gritted her teeth, and threw me off of her with her strength. Then, she put me in a headlock.

"I'll tell you why. Daniel was way too good for you." She said, tightening the headlock. "He's so perfect, and you're just some loser who got lucky." I grabbed a rope, and the referee made her let go of me. I then leg-swept her, which brought her back on the ground.

"He's brain-washed you Kaitlyn." I said getting up, and began to kick her left side.

"The only person he's brain –washed is you." I stopped kicking her, wondering for a moment, what that could've meant. I realized she only said that to confuse me. Before I could snap back to reality, she tagged in Kelly.

I ran back to my side of the ring, to tag in Layla. When Kelly ran to attack, she got kicked in the face by Layla.

The match raged on with Layla dominating Kelly, until Kelly was finally able to tag in Daniel. Layla was forced to tag in Evan. I'll admit, the bout between these two were spectacular. No man was able to dominate for that long. At one point in the match, Evan had Daniel down, and looked like he was going to go for a Shooting Star Press.

'_He's going to do it' _I thought excitedly. But then, I saw scarlet gear approaching him. It was Kaitlyn! It looked like she was going to push him his stance.

"Don't do-"I started, but in seconds Kaitlyn was lying flat outside the ring, with a figure towering over her. It took me a few seconds to realize that the figure was Vanessa! She was in a casual black hoodie, with black jeans. The purplish-bluish streaks were in her face, and she shot me a shy smile. I smiled wide at her, and mouthed 'Thank you.'

Evan hit the Shooting Star Press on Daniel. He pinned him, and the referee started counting. "_1, 2, 3!"_

We won! Evan's music hit the arena, and the crowd was cheering wildly. Evan and Layla started to cheer, but I went outside the ring and went up to Vanessa. I grabbed her wrist, and gestured towards the ring.

"If it wasn't for you, we would have probably lost." I told her kindly. She looked embarrassed, but nevertheless joined us. While we were all celebrating, Layla hugged Evan.

"Thanks for helping us. You did a great job." She told him with a smile. That's when it happened: Evan kissed Layla.

She was shocked at first, but started to kiss back. Me and Vanessa were squealing with all the other girls (and some boys) in attendance. When they broke the kiss, they were blushing and smiling.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time. " Evan said breathlessly.

"So have I." Layla responded, just as breathless.

Tonight couldn't have gotten any better.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! It's a brand new chapter! Hope you like it REVIEW RESPONSES: WhiteAsukalover- You don't know how relieved I am to still have you as a reviewer xD You were one of my favorites :3 But thank you! I'm sorry the wait was so long! MegamiTenshiHime- Haha thanks! eva505- Thank you! That made me feel really good inside ad encouraged me to keep writing, so thanks again AJLeeFanatic- You got that right! I know how much you love this story, so I hope you enjoy!**

As soon as Evan, Layla, Vanessa, and I came backstage we were met with a gigantic round of applause. I looked around. Almost all of the superstars and divas were smiling over at us, clapping. Teddy Long came up to us. "Great job playas!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah! Thanks for putting them in their places!" Natalya said, excitedly. "I thought they would never shut up." Everyone laughed at that. While everyone was talking, I walked up to Damien Sandow. I wanted to check up on Cody, and see what he was up to. I was hoping Damien might know where he was.

"Hey Damien" I said, smiling. He smiled back.

"Hello April." He responded. "How may I assist you?" His politeness amused me. I thought he was a jerk at first, but Cody showed me he was actually really nice.

"I was just wondering if you know where Cody is." He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"He was instructed to leave the arena by Theodore Long. His injury caused him excruciating pain. He left as soon as your match was over." I bit my lip. If it wasn't for me, Cody wouldn't be in all this pain. The least I could do was go back to the hotel and help him

"Oh. I better go shower and pack and stuff." I said. "I need to take care of him." I told Damien goodbye and headed off to the divas locker room.

*Vanessa's POV*

I felt awkward. I was the newest diva in the WWE, so I didn't really have anyone to talk to. I scanned the room for AJ, but she was nowhere in sight. I glanced over at Evan and Layla, but they were chatting with Randy Orton and Natalya Neidhart. I don't want to make the entire conversation weird. Not knowing what to do, I decided to go to the locker room to get my stuff and leave.

After grabbing my stuff and leaving the locker room, I headed to the parking lot. I instantly froze in my tracks. Standing there, right in front of his car, was Daniel Bryan.

Oh gods. I tried to depart quickly, but he saw me. He ran up to me and spun me around. He then grabbed me by my hoodie, so I couldn't run.

"What the hell was that?" he growled. I gulped. I didn't know why I did what I did tonight. I guess I just felt that it was morally right. He grew exasperated at the fact that I didn't respond. "Well, answer me, you bitch!" I still didn't know what to say.

"Leave her alone." Came a voice. Me and Daniel looked over at the direction of the voice. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was John Cena.

"This is none of your business, Cena!" Daniel shouted angrily.

"It is my business. I'm not going to stand here and let you verbally abuse a pretty girl, all because she did the right thing." He stepped up closer. "If you try saying one more thing to her, I will make sure you pay."

Daniel knew he stood no chance against John. He slowly released me, and glared. "I will get you for what you did." He said to me. After that, he started to go back to where all the other superstars were.

"Oh and by the way!" John called out to Daniel. "I saw your two hoeskis leaving the arena with Ziggler. I'd look into that if I were you." He shot John one final glare before storming off backstage. After he was gone, John looked me over. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. I nodded and found my voice.

"T-thanks for saving me." I blushed, and looked down in embarassement. He smiled. But that smile soon turned into a look of curiosity.

"I don't know you." He said, puzzled. "The first time I saw you was in the match tonight. Who are you?"

"I'm Vanessa Sanchez." I said, meekly. "I debut- well was _supposed _to debut tomorrow night."

"Well, Vanessa I'm glad he didn't hurt you." John told me, sincerely. "Well, you should be getting to the hotel." He said. "Whose taking you to the hotel?" Oh damn. I didn't have a ride to the hotel. John noticed the panic in my eyes and asked. "Do you want me to take you there?" I nodded again, the blush returning to my cheeks. John laughed. "You're cute when you blush. Let's go." He walked off further into the parking lot, and I quickly followed back, nervous about riding to the hotel with the_ freaking_ poster boy of the WWE.

**How did you guys like chapter 15? Did you like the Vanessa point of view? Or should I just stick with doing AJ's POV and sometimes Cody? I was trying to experiment, but I promise the AJ POV will be longer next chapter. Reviews are always welcome. Until then, bye bye ^.^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello boys and girls! Well, mostly girls xD Welcome to chapter 16 of Loving the Dashing One! I realized it's been a year since I made this story. I'm not sure how to feel about it :D Anywho, REVIEW RESPONSES AHOY! WhiteAsukalover- I know right :3 And haha, thanks for understanding lol MegamiTenshiHime- I'm sorry **** I wanted to experiment with doing other character's POV's. But we have a lot of AJ in this chapter so no worries **

AJ's POV

I opened the door to Cody's hotel room. I found him lying in bed watching a 'Star Wars' movie. I smiled softly at how cute he looked, and sat on the edge of the bed Cody felt the shift of weight and smiled when he saw me. He grinned and turned off the TV. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said, kissing him on the nose.

"So, I see me getting hurt benefited Layla greatly." He smirked. I laughed.

"Mhm. Did you see how much she was smiling after Evan kissed her? It was like Christmas Morning for her, basically." I joked.

"It's like Christmas morning every time you kiss me." He said, laughing at his own cheesiness. I laughed with him and he pecked me on the lips.

"Anyway, how's the leg?"

"To tell you the truth, it still really hurts. Bryan really did bang it up badly." I felt a pang in my chest. He looked like he was in so much pain!

"Did you take any pain killers?" I inquired. He shook his head.

"I ran out. And I didn't feel like walking to ask another superstar." He told me. I think Layla has some pain killers in our hotel room.

"I'll be right back. Layla has some that we can use." I told him.

"No I don't want you to go!" he exclaimed. He rose up, but crumpled back down, cringing in pain. "Okay, maybe you should go." I smiled, kissed him one more time, this one being more long and loving, and let in search for me and Layla's hotel room.

I turned a corner in the hallway, and stopped in my tracks. Vanessa was talking to Cena. I pressed myself behind a wall and listened to their conversation.

"-driving me home, John. It means a lot." Vanessa said shyly. John shot her the smile. That smile that made all the divas have an ovary explosion.

"It's no problem Nessa. Anytime, you need my help just ask." Vanessa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nessa? You've barely known me for a half hour and you've already given me a nickname?" she said, amused. John laughed.

"Only shy, pretty divas with sea-green eyes get nicknames." John told her. "Bye Nessa." He said, walking off.

"Bye John." She said, her porcelain skin turning pink. Then, they parted ways. Vanessa likes Cena? That's cute! I continued on my quest to get the pills. After I got them, I went back to Cody's room. There, he was waiting for me, patiently. I popped the pill in his mouth, and gave him a bottle of water to wash it down. He swallowed it and smiled meekly. "I like it when you play nurse." I snickered.

My phone went off, signaling I had a text message. I opened it up. It was a text from Layla. 'hey, Stay at Codys 2nite. The room will be occupied ;)' Well, those two work fast. Cody looked over my shoulder and read the message. He smirked. "I'm surprised. I knew Layla was like that, but I never expected Evan…"

"What's she like? Layla, I mean?"

He looked confused. "Babe, you're good friends with Layla, you should know what-" I cut him off.

"No! Not what she's like. What she's-" I gestured to the bed and then to Cody. "_Like._" Cody blushed.

"Why do you even want to know?" he said, looking away from me.

"Come on! I'm curious. I already know you guys dated! The least you could do is telling me what she was like in bed." Cody turned to look at me.

"You'll get mad at my answer."

"The past is the past. I promise I won't." I told him. He sighed.

"Well, she's wild. I'll tell you that much." He said, thoughtfully. "And loud. I feel sorry for all the people rooming near them." I laughed. He smiled. "But enough about that. You're sleeping over here tonight. What do you want to do?" I glanced at the time. It was 12:15 in the morning. I grew tired all of a sudden.

"I want you to sleep with me." I heard myself say, tiredly. Oh. My. God. That did _not_ come out the way I intended it to. He looked at me, surprised. "No! Not what you think. I-I meant _sleep _with me. Like side by side. Cuddling! Not like, sex." I'm so awkward, even with my own boyfriend. It was kind of pathetic.

He laughed. "You're adorable when you're nervous. Yes, you can sleep with me. Shouldn't you get changed?" I yawned.

"I'm too tired to care. Move over." Cody made some room and I turned off the lights and climbed in. He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt all fuzzy and warm inside.

"Good night AJ." He whispered. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too. Good night Cody." I snuggled closer to him, and fell asleep thinking about how there was no place I'd rather be.

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I tried to make it fluffy but funny too! I might not update next week because I have finals, but I'll try. Anyway, as I've said for the past 15 chapters, reviews are always welcome! Hasta la vista peeps!**


End file.
